


That One AU Everyone Wants

by Rubicksmaster



Series: Stories people seem to like [4]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Evil Helen "Elastigirl" Parr, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubicksmaster/pseuds/Rubicksmaster
Summary: You know that villain!Helen AU everyone wants because bakedgarnet gave us porn? Yeah.Evelyn is all for helping her brother legalize heroes. Then the super they're working with starts flirting with her, asking her for favors with questionable legality.





	1. Oh No, She's Hot!

Shiiiiit.

Evelyn was never one to worry about being late. Generally, she avoided meetings entirely, running on a schedule solely dependent on how long she could work without sleeping. Winston handled the people, she handled his ideas, and they functioned perfectly.

So, of course, when there was a meeting she actually had to make, she was late.

It wasn’t entirely her fault. She had to find her papers on the spreadsheets and the Galbaki designs with the camera. Honestly, she had gotten to a point where she grabbed all her papers, and half of them were probably random designs, but whatever, she was running in heels and that was a show of how goddamn dedicated she was to this. 

Winston was giving them his hero speech when she burst through the doors. None of them noticed as she, quite literally, dropped her papers into the assistant’s hands and slipped out of her jacket.

“And my dear big sister is finally here,” Winston said, gesturing towards Evelyn as she walked toward him.

“And I’m already apologizing for being late so you don’t have to scold me about it,” she said as playfully as she could manage through gritted teeth, poking at his side until he leaned away in mock pain, a wide grin on his face.

“Evelyn Deavor. The brains behind the business,” she said, turning her attention the supers. She already knew who was coming. How couldn’t she? Winston had kept her on the phone for hours when they made their first appearance about three months ago, talking about his plans to legalize heroes. 

The heroes gave her polite greetings, and… Elastigirl was still hot. Awesome. Good to see what had been the awakening of several odd feelings had not changed for fifteen years. Just wider hips. Fuck.

She tried to focus on the other two more to off put any strange vibes she might’ve been putting out. Frozone looked nearly the same, though most of his face was covered. Mr. Incredible was bigger and his age showed the most, but his eyes shone with an almost boyish delight as Winston went through his spiel.

“We need to change the way the story is told,” Winston said, showing the footage of the Incredible family being arrested (Evelyn held in a laugh at the baby being brought with them into custody). “We need to show you as heroes, not as criminals. We need your point of view.”

“How are you going to do that?” Elastigirl asked.

“Like this,” Winton said, pressing a button and playing back his speech. “Tiny cameras embedded in your suits!”

They all examined their clearance badges, looking at the tiny lens. “This is amazing,” Elastigirl said softly, and Evelyn grinned. She wouldn’t say she was humble, but the small cameras were an impressive feat. Tiny, good quality, very sturdy. It was tough, and she was pressed for time, but she had managed. 

“This is great!” Mr. Incredible exclaimed. “What do you need me to do, let’s do this!”

Ever the businessman, Winston said, “I love the excitement, but we need a different super for this job. Elastigirl.”

She looked at his outstretched hand, and Evelyn saw as Frozone gently nudged her shoulder. 

“What?” Mr. Incredible asked, the energy from before having dissipated.

Evelyn gave them her spreadsheets, explaining, “If you look at the numbers, she has the least property damage, least amount of casualties, and the least amount of injuries. For a world that’s afraid of dangerous supers, she’s what we need.”

Mr. Incredible looked between her and Winston before saying, “She’s good, but-” then, catching his wife’s glare, he lost his ability to articulate, and relied on vague noises and gestures to himself.

Elastigirl, meanwhile, was glaring at him. 

“So, what do you say?” Winston asked. 

“I’m in,” she replied, and Evelyn smiled. 

****

“You gave them which house again?” Evelyn asked, setting her coffee mug down on the table.

“The one owned by that old recluse. Perfect for a secret lair, right?” Evelyn nodded. “They’re moving in tomorrow, and then Elastigirl’s taking the Elasticycle to New Urbem. Nice touch, by the way,” Winston added.

Evelyn shrugged. “She had one when was was starting out. I thought she’d like a return to her roots.” Then, with a laugh, she said, “Maybe she’ll get a mohawk again, too.” One could dream. 

They were both still in the conference room. Evelyn was treating her sleeping habits with caffeine, contentedly staring out at the skyline. Winston was too energetic to even sit down. “I can’t believe it. I just met my childhood idols. I feel like I’m never going to sleep again, I’m so pumped with adrenaline!”

“Not as fun as it sounds,” Evelyn smiled.

“How are you not excited? We grew up watching those guys on tv!” Winston exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down.

“I’m extremely excited.” She was, honestly, though it seemed more related to the part of her brain that was still thirteen and very obsessed with watching the young Elastigirl kick ass while looking hot.

“I hope something big happens,” Winston said. “We need a super villain.”

“I could create one.”

“Sounds like fraud,” Winston mused. 

“What kind of businessman are you? Honestly,” Evelyn teased, sipping her coffee. “Go home, Win. You don’t want to be tired for tomorrow.”

“Didn’t I tell you I could start taking care of myself?” Winston asked with absolutely no bite.

“Yet here we are. C’mon, I’ll sleep if you sleep.”

“How dare you make me responsible for the first time you've slept all week?” Evelyn merely smiled back at him. “Fine, fine, you win. See you tomorrow at eight.”

“See you then.” She remained seated, staring out the window as Winston left. Technically, her part was done for now. She would stay along to monitor Elastigirl through the camera and make sure the video feed was useable and safe. Anything she built from here on out was to suit Elastigirl’s crime fighting needs. 

She was still thinking, though. Elastigirl went through five motorcycles before ditching the idea entirely. There were a few obvious problems that Evelyn had tried to account for; Elastigirl, of course, could stretch, and Evelyn made the bike capable of separating into two parts to allow her more mobility. However, she doubted it would fix all of the problems she noticed in the footage.

Elastigirl had a tendency of ditching her bikes whenever they were a hazard. This wasn’t a bad thing for her or for the civilians, but it was a terrible thing for the bike. Allowing her more mobility wouldn’t eliminate every problem. The Incredibile had a self driving feature that could, theoretically, be transferred to the Elasticycle, but the Incredibile, despite having a hover mode, typically moved in two dimensions, albeit slightly above the ground. The Elasticyle’s potential self driving feature would need to be able to navigate the nooks and crannies that Elastigirl would be able to get into with the least amount of collateral damage.

Evelyn grabbed her mug and headed downstairs to her lab. Tapping her foot on the elevator floor, she counted back to the last time she had actually gone home, which was… Four? Five days ago? It was difficult to tell in the belowground laboratory, where the sun never shone. 

Arriving in her lab, she set down her mug and searched for a sharpened pencil and fresh paper. She would need a type of collision detector. How would she go about a collision detector?

Fuck. 

She took a sip of coffee. 

Work this out, Evelyn.

Humans had senses that allowed them to respond to stimuli. Humans relied on sight the most when driving, so the Elasticycle would have to do the same. She already had cameras that were resilient enough to be embedded in super suits. She could attach them to the Elasticycle and effectively give it eyes. Eyes that would go on the front, back, sides, and bottom. Would it need a camera on top?

She put top on the list with question mark next to it.

Then she’d have to give the bike a program to avoid collision imminent from the cameras.

Would a camera on the bottom be too sensitive? The thought came into her head and she groaned. How would the bike react to the road it was on, the road it was, technically, always colliding with? She couldn’t just forgo a bottom camera; the bike would most certainly have to jump from an overpass at one point or another.

Another sip of coffee.

She huffed and rested her hand on her chin, sketching a motorcycle as she considered this. Perhaps she could find a toy car and start there. Winston almost certainly had some stored away somewhere. She could slap the cameras on, write a program, and see how the toy would react. Perhaps a wind-up car with makeshift brakes, to allow for a stop when collision was imminent? She would have to ask Winston tomorrow.

She tapped her pencil on the desk, staring at her sketch as though it would reveal some sort of answer. It didn’t.

She set her pencil down and peered inside her mug. Out of coffee. A travesty. Maybe she should go home and sleep. After all, Elastigirl currently had a functioning bike. This was a problem for another day.


	2. Chapter 2: It Might Not Be a Bad Idea?

“So, are you going to tell me what you’re testing, or is it going to be a surprise?” Winston asked, handing her a coffee and a wind-up car the size of her hand.

Evelyn closed the van door and sat in front of the computer set-up they had prepared. “How about we keep it a surprise,” she said. When he pouted, she continued, “I don’t have anything yet, anyway. I’d just be telling you about how im gluing cameras onto this.”

“Did you actually get any sleep last night?” Winston asked, leaning against the desk to get a better look at her.

“Why would you ask?” she countered. She wasn’t oblivious, though. She could see her own reflection in the computer screen and, while it wasn’t as clear as a mirror, she could make out her hair sticking out a bit more than usual, and the bags under her eyes remained quite prominent. Truthfully, she had slept, but not for as long as Winston would hope. 

He didn’t push further, though, and Evelyn was grateful. They talked idly about random things as they waited for Elastigirl to switch on her radio. She was supposed to be there by eight, but Evelyn could understand the delay. Life with three kids couldn’t be easy. Fuck, Evelyn was late most of the time, and she only had to worry about herself. 

The screens clicked on at a quarter to nine, and Elastigirl said, “Sorry I’m late.”

“No worries,” Winston said. “Where are you?”

“An empty alley. Evelyn, thank you for the bike. It was a nice surprise,” Elastigirl said, her voice earnest, and Evelyn ducked her head and muttered how it wasn’t a problem. Winston gave her a questioning look (she was hardly ever humble), but didn’t mention it.

“So, I’m just going to be waiting for crime to strike?”

“That’s the plan,” Winston replied. “New Urbem is… Well, let’s just say it’s the perfect place for a hero to wait.”

“I feel like such a hypocrite,” Elastigirl chuckled. “My husband used to wait in his car with a police scanner when we were supposed to be underground. I should’ve listened to him about all of this.”

“As long as you’re listening now,” Winston said. “It’s a great thing you’re doing!”

Elastigirl didn’t say much after that, and Evelyn found herself appreciating it. She was focused. She took her job seriously. 

If only there was a job to do. Super villains hadn’t disappeared entirely, but they weren’t nearly as frequent as they had been before supers had been forced underground. The best they were hoping for was some petty crime.

By the end of the day, Evelyn had been rapping her knuckles on the desk for long enough for them to feel sore. Weeks of work and anticipation were culminating in close to nothing. “Can we get more coffee?” she asked, looking up at Winston, who was pacing in all five feet of the van. 

“I don’t want to miss anything.”

“I could pick some up. It’ll give me something to do,” Elastigirl quipped, but Evelyn could hear that she was tired, and perhaps a little hopeless. 

“Any available units report to South Street, there’s a 215. White ‘60 Ford Galaxie Starliner headed south.” Evelyn and Winston both jerked up when the police scanner turned on. 

“Carjacking!” Winston exclaimed. “This is great!” Evelyn rolled her eyes.

“I’m close,” Elastigirl said, and the camera on her suit showed her leaving the alley and making her way to a main road. 

“You won’t have to worry about the police,” Winston said, eyes glued to the screen and a wide smile plastered on his face.

“I wasn’t going too,” Elastigirl said. 

Evelyn and Winston were silent as they watched the screen, mesmerized as Elastigirl wove through cars and swerved around pedestrians. The blue and red blurs of police lights passed as she approached the Starliner. Driving up next to the car, she looked over at the driver, allowing them a view of the criminal. He was a young kid, with cropped blonde hair, and a giant grin morphed his face into one of childlike joy. They were dealing with an idiot, not a villain. 

Then Elastigirl was in the air, and Evelyn’s first thought was the bike, shit, she’d have to make another bike! One arm shot out to a building, and Evelyn assumed the other did the same, as Elastigirl was now stabilized mid-air, facing the oncoming Starliner. The car skid across the road as the kid slammed on the brakes, but Elastigirl still had to stretch out to allow more give. 

The kid jumped out of the car, tripped over his own feet, then got up to run. Elastigirl dropped to the ground and reached out to grab him, wrapping her arm around his torso. She jerked her arm backing, pulling him off balance. He fell to the ground again as two police cars pulled to the scene.

“Way to go, Elastigirl!” Winston exclaimed, and if the ceiling wasn’t so low, Evelyn knew he would be jumping up and down.

“She is good,” Evelyn said, feeling just as impressed as she had as a child, when supers were still on the news and a teenaged Elastigirl was making headlines.

“Be sure to talk to the reporters that show up, get as much good press as you can,” Winston said.

“C’mon, have some faith in her,” Evelyn said. “She’s the best.”

*****

Elastigirl had made the news, but it wasn’t nearly as big as they had hoped. “We just have to keep at it,” Winston said. “Even if it’s small, it’s all good press.”

Regardless of how small it was, Evelyn did enjoy using the victory as an excuse to celebrate with a glass of wine. She and Elastigirl were sitting in the conference room as Winston paced. “I told you this would happen,” Evelyn said.

“You’re a psychic now?” Elastigirl teased, and Evelyn felt her cheeks go pink.

“Just common sense,” she replied, forcing any feelings far down where she wouldn’t have to deal with them. “I was the one who researched old supers, and everyone across the board faced petty criminals more than super villains. I think it was a thirty percent difference.”

“Just smart, then.” Elastigirl smiled at her, and Evelyn felt her stomach flip.

“I’m allowed to be hopeful,” Winston said, grounding Evelyn. “It’s New Urbem. Some character is bound to pop up.”

The door opened, and Winston’s assistant apologetically held up his hands. “Sir, you have a reporter that would like to speak to you about Devtech’s involvement with supers.”

“I’ll be right back,” he grinned, turning to follow his assistant. 

Evelyn suddenly felt very awkward. When Winston was around, she could usually feed off of his charisma, basing whatever she did off of what he did. How the hell was she supposed to interact with Elastigirl, of all people?

“The Elasticycle was a nice touch,” Elastigirl said, breaking Evelyn from the awkward stupor she was working up. “I feel bad that I got it banged up.”

“As long as it’s not totalled,” Evelyn replied. “I was worried it would get destroyed on it’s first time out.”

“You say that like I’m irresponsible.” Elastigirl was smirking, and Evelyn wasn’t quite sure how she should be feeling about that. Her heart probably shouldn’t be pounding.

“I say that like I poured over tapes of your old feats and saw you fly through Elasticycles. Which I did.”

“I guess I forget that you had to watch everything to pick the super. What did you think?”

“I was impressed,” Evelyn replied, shifting in her seat until her legs were propped up on the side. Elastigirl leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand. “I always have been.”

“Always?” Elastigirl teased.

Evelyn gave herself a moment by taking another sip of wine. How could she answer this without sounding like a raging homosexual? Yeah, Elastigirl, turns out a tight suit and super flexibility really accelerated a gay awakening. “What young girl didn’t admire you? You were the epitome of female empowerment.”

“You flatter me.” Elastigirl tilted her head and smiled at her. “I really appreciate what you and your brother are doing for supers.”

“This is all Winston,” Evelyn replied, tugging gently at the hair that rested on the back of her neck. 

“You’re just in it for fun?”

“More for the chance to build cool superhero shit,” she shrugged, and Elastigirl chuckled. “Wait. That is being in it for the fun, isn’t it?” Evelyn started giggling too.

“What, don’t tell me you’re tipsy?” Elastigirl asked, and Evelyn snorted.

“Hell, no. It’s been an exciting day, what can I say?”

“It could’ve been more exciting,” Elastigirl sighed. “Isn’t New Urbem supposed to be crime central.”

“It is. In a few days you’ll be wishing it’s always this calm.” Another sip, and then Evelyn said, “Worst comes to worst, I’ll just make a villain or something. A giant robot of death, maybe?”

“I’ve had enough of those, thanks,” she replied dryly. “The villain idea, though…”

“What, seriously?” Evelyn asked, taken aback.

“No, not at all.” Elastigirl yawned and stood up, stretching her arms above her head. “I should get to my room. Hopefully it’ll be a long day tomorrow right?”

“Right,” Evelyn replied, eyeing the hero.

Elastigirl rested her hand on Evelyn’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. Regardless of the sudden suspicion Evelyn felt, she felt her face heat up and she swallowed, hoping Elastigirl wouldn’t notice her sudden nervousness. “Good night, Evelyn,” Elastigirl said, and then her hand was gone. 

“Night,” Evelyn called to Elastigirl, realizing that her response was a bit too delayed to be normal. She heard the door open and shut, but she kept her eyes focused on the window. 

If she freaked out every time Elastigirl touched her, their working relationship was going to be a strange one. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, shifting her focus to the Elasticycle. Maybe she could fixate on the machinery instead of the person for a bit. She gulped down the rest of her wine and got to her feet, ready to get to test on the toy car for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey guys. I hope you liked this chapter, next one will be up on Saturday. Leave a comment or something, I love feedback. Or hit me up on tumblr, I'm always happy to answer questions. Until next time~


	3. Chapter 3: Disaster Lesbian

Evelyn was tapping her pencil against the table. The toy car was a pain in her ass. The car itself went around one meter per second, so the problem wasn’t reaction time. Not yet. The Elasticycle would, hopefully, be going faster than one meter second. In fact, it should be going about 25 times as fast. Braking time was going to be a problem. That, and she still hadn’t worked out the problem of a camera under. It hadn’t affected whether or not the car would brake unnecessarily, as she had written a separate program for that camera. However, the car couldn’t steer midair. It didn’t matter if it worked perfectly if the car couldn’t fucking move.

She’d had to put something on it that would allow it to steer through the air. Elastigirl was comfortable as a pilot. Perhaps she could implement elements from planes into the Elasticycle?

She needed a drink.

She had a lot of free time. She was still waiting with Winston to watch whatever feats Elastigirl would perform, but it was nothing more than petty crime. After a week of work, the public opinion had only slightly shifted in favor of supers. 

Evelyn’s social circle had widened, though. Now, whenever Winston was off running the company, Evelyn had Elastigirl to keep her company. It was strange. They sat together, discussing what she had done that day, and things would turn to Evelyn’s work. Elastigirl was genuinely interested in what Evelyn did. 

It was flattering. She tried to ignore how hard her heart would beat when she was around Elastigirl.

“Hey.”

Evelyn choked on her vodka and turned to face the door, fist covering her mouth as she coughed. Elastigirl. How the fuck did she know where her lab was. 

“How the fuck do you know where my lab is?” Then, when she noticed that Elastigirl was waiting with an eyebrow quirked up, “Sorry. Hi, how are you, how do you know where my lab is?”

Elastigirl laughed. “Relax. Winston told me. I wanted to talk to you. Are you okay?”

Evelyn’s eyes had begun to tear up as she cleared her throat. “Peachy. What’s up?”

Elastigirl didn’t answer, but instead began to walk through the lab. Evelyn stayed by the table, feeling incredibly self-conscious. As her eyes raked over the crumpled papers, empty bottles, dirty mugs, and scattered tools, it felt as though she were going through Evelyn’s house, picking through her personal belongings. 

Actually, she thought, it was as though she was going through her home. Evelyn ‘slept’ in her lab nine times out of ten and had a drawer full of spare clothes just in case she ended up staying longer than she realized.

“My son plays with toy cars, too,” Elastigirl said, holding Evelyn’s test subject and drawing her out of her own head.

“He has good taste,” Evelyn replied, unable to contain a smile when she realized Elastigirl found that remark funny.

“These are like the camera on my suit.”

“They’re the same model,” Evelyn said, taking the car in her hands. Pointing to the box taped on top of the car, from which wires snaked to the cameras, she explained, “This is a program that sees through the cameras and can avoid collisions. I’m thinking about how to improve the Elasticycle.”

“The Elasticycle is perfect,” Elastigirl replied.

“I know of a few bumps and scratches that would beg to differ,” Evelyn replied, and the super shrugged in agreement. The bike was still fine, but was far from perfect, at least from an aesthetic point of view.

“Did you write the program?”

“Yeah,” Evelyn replied. “But I’m not the first to do it. I picked up some AI programs and searched through those, then I searched around some geek fans of Mr. Incredible and got some input on what they thought the autopilot program on the Incredibile should look like. I just put the puzzle together.”

“Seems like a hard puzzle,” Elastigirl said softly. So softly that Evelyn wouldn’t have heard it if she wasn’t mere inches away from her face and, holy shit she was inches away from her face. She was suddenly hyper aware of how close they were, of how Elastigirl still had a hold on the car and their fingers were touching, how she could see the faint lines on her face that she had never noticed before, how she could feel her breathing, how pink her lips were-

Evelyn swallowed as inconspicuously as she could, turning her gaze back to the toy they were holding. They were holding. The thought processed again, and she let go, holding her hands behind her back and leaning against the table to prevent herself from doing anything impulsive. “It’s my job, right?” Elastigirl didn’t reply, but kept looking down at the car. Evelyn cleared her throat. “So, what did you need to talk to me about?”

Elastigirl set the car down and sighed. “It’s been slow,” she said.

“It’s been a week,” Evelyn replied, amused. Who would’ve thought Elastigirl was about as patient as Winston?

“I know. A week isn’t too bad. But what if this takes months? Years? Politics are slow, Evelyn.”

“I’m well aware of the political state, don’t worry. We just have to wait this out. We can’t speed this up.”

“You could,” she said simply, and Evelyn wasn’t going to dignify that with a response, but Elastigirl cupped Evelyn’s chin in her hand and pulled Evelyn’s face close to her own, and any thought Evelyn had ever had, reasonable or otherwise, vanished. 

“Huh?” she replied, unable to string together any sort of sentence.

“You’re brilliant, Ev, and I trust you. I know you can help me.”

“Uh,” Evelyn replied.

“Here’s what I need from you,” Elastigirl said, leaning closer until a few centimeters separated their faces and Evelyn was staring directly into her eyes, her voice sweet. “If supers are going to become legal, we need a villain. A real, threatening, honest to god villain. I need you to create a villain. Set up scenarios where I can save the day.”

“H-how are you going to catch a fake bad guy?” Evelyn asked shakily.

“Set up someone,” she replied. “It’s not for me to figure out. That’s the genius’s job.” She let go of Evelyn’s chin, and traced a finger along her jaw. Evelyn’s breath hitched in her throat, and Elastigirl grinned. She came closer, so close their lips were almost touching, and said, “I know I can trust you, Evelyn.”

Then she pulled her into a kiss, and Evelyn’s heart stopped. Though maybe it didn’t, as, when she closed her eyes, she felt just how hard her heart was pounding, and maybe her body was numb from adrenaline and excitement at whatever the fuck was going on, and her head was muddled and confused but Elastigirl’s lips were soft and she was holding Evelyn close and-

It ended far earlier than Evelyn would’ve preferred. Elastigirl smiled at Evelyn, and she realized that she was blushing, and she probably looked as shocked as she felt. “Will you do this for me?” Elastigirl asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Sure,” Evelyn replied before she could think of what she was agreeing to, but Elastigirl smiled, so Evelyn buried her doubt deep down.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Elastigirl said, brushing her fingers across Evelyn’s cheek before turning to leave the lab. Evelyn was almost certain she was moving her hips more than she normally would. 

“See you.” 

Evelyn looked down at the toy car, then at the half-full glass of vodka. 

What the fuck did she just agree to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I'm sorry I'm late updating I had a very busy weekend. I will be back for another update on Wednesday and I won't be late, I swear. Anyway, evil Elastigirl makes an appearance? Tell me what you thought. Find me on tumblr if you wanna ask me anything. Thanks for reading! Until next time~


	4. Chapter 4: And Then I Remembered Alcohol Exists

Someone was shaking Evelyn awake. She groaned and nudged them away, muffled by her arm as she said, “Go away, Win.”

Not quite,” Elastigirl said, breath hot on Evelyn’s ear and voice far less sweet than it usually was.

Evelyn jumped up, feeling ten times more awake and twenty times more hungover. Elastigirl didn’t look impressed, which was understandable. Evelyn had passed out after a liberal estimation of a few drinks in the clothes she had been wearing yesterday, which were now rumpled. She ran a self-conscious hand through her hair, feeling how tufts stuck out in every direction. “Hey.”

“What do you have for me?”

 

“What, already? It’s been a night.”

A mix of confusion and concern appeared on Elastigirl’s face before she settled on a more neutral but hardened expression. “It’s been almost a day. I thought you worked fast.”

Now it was Evelyn’s turn to mask her confusion, though she opted for pretending she knew exactly how long she had been in her lab. “Right. Duh. What happened today?”

“Same as always. Winston told me not to worry about you, and how you were probably just catching up on some much needed sleep.” She raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I doubt you spent much time actually sleeping, though.”

“It’s a bit fuzzy,” Evelyn replied, rubbing her eyes. Her head pounding, she pressed the heels of her palms against her eyes and let out a soft groan. “Look, I’ll be real with you, I don’t remember what I sketched out, but I sketched out something.”

Elastigirl was already shuffling through the papers on the table, and Evelyn made a half-hearted attempt to clean up the snapped pencils and empty glasses that littered the rest of the space. Elastigirl had seen her here when it was relatively clean; now that she was seeing how it normally looked after one of Evelyn’s frequent bad nights, Evelyn was suddenly aware of how embarrassing the constant mess was.

Elastigirl held up a childlike sketch of a robot with sloppy letters reading MURDER MACHINE and BIG ASS ROCKETS.“Evil A.I.? Original.”

“Genius doesn’t always strike,” Evelyn replied, sitting on the table next to Elastigirl so her body was facing her but she could tilt her head to look at the sketches. “Toss it if you don’t like it.” She hid a grimace. It looked like none of the plans were actually serious. 

Elastigirl cycled through a few papers before sticking on one that looked to Evelyn like a joke. “Hypnosis?”

“You wanted me to set someone up.” Evelyn shrugged. “I was drunk. I did my best.”

“If you wanted to do your best, you probably should’ve stayed sober,” Elastigirl replied, scowling.

“Fuck, sorry for getting nervous when a champion of justice asks for tech to break the law. I panicked, I remembered I had copious amount of alcohol, and I did what any self-respecting alcoholic would do.” 

Elastigirl was glaring at her throughout her mini monologue, and again focused her attention to the paper in her hands. “Do you remember Psycwave?”

Evelyn crossed her legs and rested her chin on her hand. Her head ached in dull throbs, and the only thing she could really think about was Ibuprofen. “I think so. She was the one that could possess people, right?”

“That’s the one,” Elastigirl replied, setting the paper down and mirroring Evelyn’s pose. She flashed a grin, and Evelyn couldn’t help but smile back. “She used to tell anyone who would listen about how she discovered her powers. She possessed her best friend’s boyfriend to break up with her so she could make her move on him.”

“High school’s a bitch,” Evelyn replied, as if her lesbian self had any experience with dating amongst straight girls and girls too scared to be anything but straight.

Elastigirl hummed in agreement. “She ended up straightening out, though. She only ever possessed people if there was a hostage situation or something similar.”

“How noble. What’s your point?”

“I thought you were supposed to be a genius. Can’t connect the dots?” she teased.

“I’m very smart when I’m not hungover. Help me connect said dots.”

“Here’s what I’m thinking,” Elastigirl said, getting out of the chair to stand in front of Evelyn. “I think you work out how to hypnotize someone. Get them to act as the mastermind for your plots, and I can play the hero and take them down. The public gets to see how necessary supers are in serious threats, and you and I never have to face the blame.”

Elastigirl had put her hands on either side of Evelyn and was leaning forward, just inches away from Evelyn’s face. Evelyn glanced to the side, looking at the sloppy plans that were strewn next to her. None of the sketches had serious plans accompanying them. They were all just ideas; and not particularly good ideas, at that. She turned her eyes back to Elastigirl’s, enraptured by hazel, and breathed, “Sounds good to me.”

Elastigirl pulled away with a smile. “Get working, then.” Evelyn ignored how disappointed she felt.

For the next week, her time was split between the city library and her lab. She went through every book she could find about the human brain and hypnosis, separating the pseudoscience from solid fact. First, she focused on auditory methods of hypnosis. She could use a frequency outside of a human’s capability of hearing to avoid any detection. However, the only form she could find dealt more with emotional states than actual, honest mind control. Plus, it would have to be heard, existing only in the frequency humans could hear.

Onto visual, then.

This was slightly more helpful. Certain visuals paired with commands could influence people. She could use a voice modulator and give commands over flashing patterns. Of course, she couldn’t be near the scene of the crimes. If she was going to give commands, there’d have to be speakers. Television sets would work best, then. 

Devtech was entrenched in television. It would’ve been easy enough to use the company to help Elastigirl. However, the thought of Winston getting blamed or hurt made her nauseous. 

She’d hack into systems, then. 

What systems, though? What would her villain’s big debut be? Something shrouded in mystery, no doubt, because she had no clue about a goddamn name yet.

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck.

What was she doing? This was wrong.

She pursed her lips together and closed her book on imagery to induce hallucinations. She gathered her notes and separated them from the borrowed library books, which she stacked on the table so she wouldn’t forget to return them. The notes went into a drawer as she considered whether or not to get rid of them or find out how else they could be used.

She sighed and brought her fingers up to her lips, biting her nails in an anxious display she thought she had stamped out years ago. Tonight she would go back to her apartment and sleep.

It wasn’t that easy, though. It never was. She could hardly sleep when her mind wasn’t bogged down with big moral questions. Now it was impossible.

It was wrong to put people’s lives at risk just for a law. She considered herself above such things. 

Giving into Elastigirl would make things easier on her and Winston, though. It would expedite the time they were spending on the legalization of supers, allowing them both to return to their actual jobs. Plus, it’d be a monument to everything their father loved about the world. 

Not to mention the glaringly obvious fact that Elastigirl had grown closer to Evelyn than anyone she had ever known, disregarding family, in a few weeks time. She care. More surprisingly, she was romantically available. Well, as romantically available as a woman married to a man who could, quite literally, crush Evelyn’s skull like a grape, was.

Yeah, she should definitely keep ignoring that fact.

Evelyn wasn’t stupid. She knew how wrong her feelings were to the world, and she knew how limited her options were. Elastigirl might very well be the only chance she could ever have of feeling normal.

All she had to do to feel normal was become the mastermind of a villainous plot.

How much harm could come from it? Her numbers were objective; Elastigirl was the best. It was likely there would be no casualties, and it would assist in a minority being embraced. Now she thought about the young supers Winston was searching for, the kids who never had a chance to be themselves.

She stared at the ceiling above her, trying to focus only on how much softer her bed was than any of the chairs in her lab. Her mind wandered, because it always fucking wandered when she was trying to sleep. God forbid she had a train of thought that was easy to pin down. 

Huh. New Urbem had a hovering train system. The train was a beautiful show of how electromagnets could modernize fuel efficiency. If Evelyn was involved in civic engineering and not telecommunications, she would be jealous. Instead, she could admire its clean, quiet efficiency. She had pored over the plans that had been released, eager to learn absolutely anything she could from the blueprints and notes. She remembered that the conductor had a screen right in front of him, showing him the exact speed, the map with the stops, and any updates from the station about potential delays. 

She could definitely hack into the station. It would be easy to hypnotize the conductor to do something dangerous, allowing for Elastigirl to save the day. Not to mention that a villain who could control anyone was a serious threat, one that could be considered outside of the law enforcement’s capabilities.

She was insane. She was actually going insane for even thinking about this.

But she would need to figure out how to hypnotize people before she could do anything else.

Settling for pushing her worries off for the morning, Evelyn thought about Elastigirl, wondering what their relationship would turn into before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm not giving up on an update schedule, but definitely don't be surprised if I miss a day. I'm trash whoops. Anyway, gee, last chapter was a hit, huh. I know this chapter wasn't as packed with Hevelyn. Don't worry, I have a lot more planned. There shall be some good old fashioned lesbian fiction. Thank you so much for reading, and please tell me what you thought! Until next time~


	5. Update

This story is not discontinued. I am going to come back to it. I just kinda lost my vision of what I wanted to do with it and had. Many more stories to write. So I am putting this story on hiatus. I will come back to it one day, and hopefully that day is soon. Love you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm. So. Usually I plan stuff out before writing this. This is a big impulse for me. I'm going to update every Saturday and Wednesday. If you have anything to say, leave a comment, broski. Or hit me up on tumblr @unprofessionalartist (peep that shameless promo, yo). Whatever it's like, 1 in the morning I'm tired. I really hope you guys enjoyed though. Check out my other stories if you like Homestuck, Star Wars, Carry On, Kim Possible, or Carmilla. Until next time~


End file.
